A Thunderstorm
by RobinsMarian
Summary: This is a one shot fic, that basically expands on one of the memories i mentioned in 'Some Things' it is preseries and prerobin leaving for the holyland.Please read and enjoy! RM


**A Thunderstorm**

**This is just a one shot fic, which expands on a memory I mentioned in Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold. All of the characters you know and love belong to the BBC and not me….shame! This is a non for profit just for fun piece of fan fiction. Please read and enjoy!**

**This is pre-series, pre Robin leaving for the Holy Land.**

**A Thunderstorm**

"Robin of Locksley! How dare you!"

"Marian please! It meant nothing, I couldn't stop it, I swear!"

"Don't even talk to me!"

"Marian, don't go."

"Get off me!"

Outside Locksley manor Much sighed; Robin and Marian were arguing again. He knew what it was about, and quite frankly he wasn't surprised that Marian was angry. He cast his mind over the day's events.

He and Robin had been into Nottingham to see Marian and invite her to dinner at Locksley that evening. She had readily accepted and had promised to join them after sun down.

Once this was done, they went into the market; Robin's father was away on business in London and so it fell to Robin to make the preparations, and he had planned a lavish dinner for his lady. Much had never seen him take so much time and care over something as trivial as dinner before.

As they were purchasing some meat they began talking to the locals who were worried about an impending storm.

"Why so worried?" asked Robin

"Well, Master Robin, if you look at the sky, the clouds are angry. T'ain't been a big storm for many a month and those clouds tell that there will be one." Said the meat trader

"When will it happen?"

"I cannot say, perhaps tonight, perhaps tomorrow, but definitely soon. Take heed Master Robin, ensure all the livestock are in their paddocks, and stay inside tonight if it breaks."

"I will, do not fear." Robin patted the traders arm. "Thank you for the meat and for the warning!"

With that the two young men had departed for Locksley. They took the long way through Sherwood Forest, it made for a nicer ride. They talked of anything and everything, as they emerged from the forest, Robin looked up at the sky, the trader's warning in his head.

"Perhaps I should have the guest room made up." Robin mused

"Why, master?" Much asked

"In case this storm is as bad as the trader said. Marian may have to stay the night."

"Oh right. Ok."

Upon entering Locksley village they noticed a large wagon pulled up by the pond, a man and a young woman walking around it. Unconcerned they rode on.

They rode up to the manor and went inside. Much took the food into the kitchens and the cook began working on preparing the finest meal for Robin.

"Much!" the cook called, "tell the master that there is a travelling tradesman in the village, he is selling silverware and things to that matter. If he is interested."

Much left the kitchens and went to find his master. Robin was in his room, stripped down to the waist, rifling through his clothes.

"Master?" Much said

"Yes?" Robin looked up

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I am trying to find the right shirt." Robin grinned and spread his hands, "I want everything to be perfect for tonight."

"Master, it is just Lady Marian. She has been to dinner hundreds of times before."

"No, Much! It is not just Marian, I want everything to be perfect because…" Robin trailed off.

Much noticed that Robin had suddenly gone red, and looked distinctly embarrassed.

"Because what?" Much pressed Robin for an answer.

"Because I am going to ask her to marry me." Robin pulled a small wooden box from the pocket of his trousers and handed it to Much.

On opening the box Much saw a beautiful silver ring, he gasped, this ring was perfect for Marian, it had two small diamonds shaped into two small roses, one was white and the other rose coloured; next to the pink diamond were Marian's initials, and next to the white one were Robin's.

"Master….it is perfect! Her ladyship will surely say yes!"

"I hope so! That's why I want everything to be perfect, now help me find a shirt please!"

"Master calm down. Get dressed and go into the village, the cook says that there is a travelling tradesman by the pond selling silverwares. You might find something else to go with this ring. I will find you a top to wear."

Inspired by Much's simple idea, Robin eagerly pulled his top over his head and with a hurried 'thank you Much!' he dashed outside. It was nearly sundown and Marian would be here soon.

Striding over to the wagon he looked around for the tradesman.

"Hello?" he called?

"Yes, m'Lord. How can I help?" the young woman came out of the wagon.

On seeing the handsome young Lord standing in front of her she flashed a beaming smile. She moved closer to Robin.

"Is there something you are looking for m'Lord?" she asked

"Yes. I want something special…a necklace….to go with an engagement ring, please. What do you have?"

The girl's smile faded somewhat on hearing 'engagement ring', but that did not deter her. Sidling closer to Robin she took his arm and led him nearer to the wagon.

At the same moment Marian was approaching Locksley, her father had insisted that she take the carriage as it was a cold night and the wind was beginning to pick up. Pulling her cloak around her Marian was glad she had listened to her father on this occasion.

Smiling, she fingered the skirt of her dress. Something inside her had told her to make a little bit more effort this evening, with Robin's father away it would just be Robin and herself.

Robin was browsing the range of necklaces the trader had to offer. He had noticed how the young girl was slowly moving closer to him. The boy in him liked the attention, but the man in him was wholly devoted to Marian.

"Is she nice, your sweetheart?" she asked, trying to make conversation

"Uh-huh." Robin was trying to decide between two necklaces, "I will take this one, please."

"Ok." The girl took the necklace from him.

The next thing Robin knew the young girl had thrust her face towards his and had locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

Rounding the corner and entering Locksley Marian leaned forward to look fondly at the village she had Robin had grown up in. What she saw however made her blood boil with rage; Robin, her Robin was kissing another girl!

Sitting firmly back in the carriage, Marian pursed her lips and continued the short journey up to the manor.

Robin pushed the girl off him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he exclaimed

"Nothing. Just trying to persuade you that I would be a better sweetheart for you."

Robin heard the carriage through the village.

"Marian." He gasped, and ran off back to the manor, necklace forgotten. Leaving the girl sulkily standing by the wagon.

"Lady Marian." Said Much, "So nice to see you again."

"Hello Much. Robin not around?"

"Err…no…not right now….but he will be back…just went into the village to get you…"Much stopped, "To..err get something."

"I bet he did." Said Marian sarcastically

At that precise moment Robin came sprinting into the manor.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered

"Marian!" he smiled, "Please excuse me for a few moments whilst I change."

He got half a smile in response, and Robin ran up the stairs to his room to change.

Much also excused himself, and Marian saw this as her opportunity to confront Robin. Striding up to Robin's bedchamber she knocked and entered.

"Marian?" Robin finished pulling his shirt over his head.

Marian looked down, her sense of modesty in place.

"Did you want something?" he asked

"Yes." She said shortly

Robin could tell that she was angry, there was a fire in her eyes, that usually he loved, but this time he feared it because he knew what she was angry at.

"Robin of Locksley! How dare you!"

And that was how they had ended up here. Much looked up at the sky. The clouds had gathered, and the storm that had been spoken about earlier looked set to break. Much frowned, Lady Marian had sent her carriage home.

A flash of lightening lit up the sky, as the first drops of rain began to fall.

Much heard Robin pleading with Marian as they made their way downstairs.

"Please, Marian, she kissed me! It was nothing. Please."

Marian burst out of the front door. Turning on her heel she faced Robin.

"Don't you dare follow me, Robin of Locksley!" she said the anger present in her voice, "Why don't you go to your sweetheart?!"

And she strode off into the dark and the rain.

Robin watched her disappear into the forest. He knew that she would take that route home, despite it being the longest way round it was the way she always went when she was upset or wanted to think.

The rain mingled with her tears as she entered the forest, above her the lightning flashed and the rumbles of thunder could be heard.

He had pleaded innocence. He had sworn that the girl had kissed him. He had said he loved her and only her.

Marian's boots pounded through the mud that was becoming increasingly mushy as the rain continued to pour. Her cloak was wet through, her dress was wet through, and her hair had come loose and caused the rain to run down her face and body in little rivulets.

Her anger had begun to cool, and she had started to think that maybe she had been a bit rash. Robin had insisted on his innocence, and Robin was nothing if not honest.

She stopped, she was wrong to berate him so. But she could not return to Locksley, not now, not after that. No she would return home and visit him in a few days, to give them both a chance to cool off. She trudged on, teeth chattering as her wet clothes soaked her skin. She loved thunderstorms though, they made her feel invigorated, and this one was no exception, despite the cold wind and soaking rain.

Robin looked anxiously out of the window at the rain that had continued to grow steadily heavier since Marian had walked out.

"Much!" he called

"Yes, master?"

"Send a messenger to Sir Edward; tell him that due to the storm Marian will be spending the night at Locksley."

"Yes, master. But what will we do about her ladyship?" Much asked

"I am going to get her." Robin pulled a hooded rainproof cloak around him and went to the stables to saddle his horse; he would find her quicker on horseback.

At the same time as the messenger left for Nottingham castle, Robin rode off into Sherwood Forest in search of his lady.

Mud from his horse's hooves spattered his face as he search through the forest, calling his lady's name.

The thunderstorm wasn't fun anymore. Nor was walking the long distance back to Nottingham; Marian estimated that she still had a thirty minute walk ahead of her. She was beginning to get tired and she was chilled to the bone.

Finding a large tree she decided to shelter underneath it until the worst of the storm had passed. Looking around her the forest was dark; the flashes of lightning illuminating the branches momentarily, making the forest seem almost eerie.

The lightning flashed again; in the instant light she thought she could see a horse and rider. Another lightning flash; this time she was sure it was.

Moving out from under the tree, she heard her name called.

"Marian!"

"Robin!" she responded, heaving a sigh of relief.

Robin jumped down off of his horse and moved toward her.

Running forward Marian caught her foot on a branch and fell over. Covered in mud she got back up again.

"Marian!" Robin wrapped his arms around her, smothering her muddy face with kisses, "Come on, let's get you home to Locksley."

"Wait, Robin. I am sorry, I should not have doubted you." She said whilst trying to wipe the mud from her face.

"I, too, am sorry. I shouldn't have got into that situation, but I was only trying to buy you a nice necklace to go with this." He took the wooden box from his pocket and opened it.

Marian gasped. There was no mistaking the type of ring this was.

"Robin, that's an engagement ring." She said quietly

"I know. I have been to your father already; he has given us his blessing. That's why I wanted everything to be so perfect this evening. I am sorry I ruined it."

"I am sorry for my part in it too."

He got down on one knee, silencing a protest from Marian about the mud.

"I know that we are both wet and cold, and Sherwood Forest when it is muddy cold and raining is hardly the most romantic place in the world. But; My Lady Marian, will you do me the greatest honour and be my wife?"

"Yes." Was all Marian said in response, and the two became intertwined in a loving embrace.

Robin slid the ring onto Marian's finger, before kissing her forehead. He then scooped her up and lifted her onto his horse before he jumped up and sat behind her; he wrapped his arms around her to reach the reigns and turned the horse in the direction of Locksley.

Much was waiting at the door for them. He spotted them emerging from the forest, wet and muddy; Lady Marian had fallen asleep on Robin's shoulder.

"Master come inside. I have hot baths for both of you. I have taken the liberty of using one of your shirts for Marian to bathe in, and also another of your shirts and trousers for her to wear after whilst her dress and cloak are cleaned and dried."

Robin gently woke Marian and helped her down from the horse, usually she would protest at such treatment, but she was so tired and cold that she went along with it.

"Much has done good and got baths awaiting us. I have sent a message to your father that you will be spending the night here." Robin said as they walked into the manor.

An hour later, and feeling much cleaner and refreshed; Robin and Marian sat down to eat their dinner. Robin could not suppress a grin at the sight of Marian in one of his shirts and trousers, both were too big for her, and this made her look more vulnerable.

"My Lady" he said eloquently reaching for her hand, "Your dinner awaits."

Smiling Marian sat down, and the pair enjoyed their first dinner together as a soon to be married couple.

Once dinner had been cleared away Marian sat on a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace, Robin sat at her feet, head resting in her lap, and his fingers absentmindedly played with the engagement ring he had slid on her finger only a few hours earlier.

"It's beautiful." Marian said simply

"Like you then," Robin grinned.

A comfortable silence prevailed over them. The next time Robin looked up at his lady she had fallen asleep, the warmth of the fire had sent off into a deep slumber.

Robin picked her up and gently carried her upstairs, he chivalrously decided to let her sleep in his room, it was more comfortable than the guest room and warmer.

He tucked her in a placed a soft kiss on her lips, he turned to leave the room.

"Robin?" Marian muttered sleepily

"Yes, my love?"

"Stay."

Robin hesitated,

"Please."

"Whatever my lady desires."

Robin walked back over to the bed, pulled back the covers and joined Marian. She snuggled in close to him and fell straight back to sleep. Soon after, Robin joined her.

Above them the thunderstorm raged on.


End file.
